Facing Fears
by VeronicaConnor
Summary: Carla had been running from her past all of her life. It was now time to stop running, and to face her fears. / warning: chapters contain disturbing subject matters such as physical and sexual abuse.
1. Introduction

She heard only two words that the judge said,

"_Eight years."_

She looked at the woman in the dock, her face showed no emotion as she just stared straight ahead.

As the words sank in, Carla slumped down into the hard seat of the public gallery in Manchester Crown Court. Her body shook violently as she was overcome with uncontrollable and heart-wrenching sobs. Peter, her fiancé and Michelle, her best friend who had helped her through the last couple of horrendous years took her by the arms and supported her weight as they led her out of the court room.

As they entered the foyer, Carla collapsed onto one of the benches. A whirlwind of emotions raged through her already fragile mind. She was relieved that the two people responsible for stealing her childhood had been brought to justice, and would be spending the next few years of their lives behind bars. But she was also wracked with guilt: because the woman with the long dark hair, the woman who had just been sentenced to eight years in prison, was her mother. And Carla had been the main witness against her; she was the person responsible for putting her in that dock.

* * *

It had been a hard, tedious and painful journey to that courtroom; it started the moment Carla was born. It was everything Carla had been through at the hands of the woman who should have loved her unconditionally, the one person who Carla should have been able to turn to for comfort.

It had taken many years before Carla had felt ready to confront her past, and all its tormenting memories that had plagued her her whole life. But even Carla knew that she wouldn't have been strong enough to see it through, to see her abusers brought to justice, had it not been for all the help and support of her fiancé, Peter. He gave her the courage she desperately needed to fight her demons.

And that is how she came to face her mother, whom she still loved, despite everything, across a courtroom.

Whenever Carla would hear the local folk gossiping about the horrors of her childhood – something she had _never _wanted _anyone_ to know about, never mind use as a means to pass time – she would often hear them question in disbelief,

"_How could a mother do that to her own child?"_

Carla found it to be a question she had asked herself so many times over the years, ever since she grew old enough to understand what had happened to her, and that what had happened was wrong. It frustrated her to no-end that she couldn't find an answer to that question. But she soon realised that some things were simply past understanding.

As from today, her mother, Sharon Donovan would be in prison, and Carla, for the first time in her life, was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank-you so much to everyone who's taken the time to read and review this story. I really appreciate your feedback. The previous chapter was just the introduction, future chapters will be longer as they take you on the journey that brought Carla, and her mother, to that court room. Obviously, I hope you enjoy reading. And again, thank you so much for the lovely comments.

* * *

Sharon Donovan married Carla's father on Christmas day. It was 1974, and it was also Sharon's seventeenth birthday. It was a marriage of convenience more than anything, as Sharon was heavily pregnant with Carla at the time.

Carla was born just nine days after the wedding, on the 3rd of January 1975. She was a small baby, weighing five pounds and three ounces. She had thick black hair and a tiny button nose.

All the nurses and midwives on the maternity ward quickly became infatuated with baby Carla, naming her the 'prettiest baby' they had ever seen.

It was mere months, possibly even weeks, before Carla's father had discovered that the reality of marriage did not agree with him, nor did fatherhood for that matter. Both his and Sharon's parents had been against the marriage from the start, despite the pregnancy. They had both been living at Sharon's parents, Carla's grandparents house prior to the wedding. But they had moved into their own council flat just before Carla was born.

Two years after Carla was born, Sharon gave birth to her second child, a baby boy who she named Robert Darren Donovan.

Up until the age of three, maybe four, Carla had thought her parents' marriage was like that of a fairytale; they always appeared to be happy and madly in love. But as she grew older, she became more aware of the constant shouting and arguing between them.

Her father, Andrew Donovan, was a drunken bully. He was six-years-older than Sharon, and very handy with his fists. He was never particularly abusive towards Carla and Rob, at least not until his alcohol addiction started to deteriorate. It was then that his behaviour became more rough and forceful with his young children.

Andrew would sometimes grab Carla or Rob and force them to sit-up straight. The children would become like statues; too terrified to move or speak. Sharon had never attempted to stop him, nor would she have been able to.

Andrew had never done an honest days work in his life. He would spend most of his days just slobbing out in front of the television, and knocking back any alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on. Carla soon became familiar with the strong stench of whiskey that loomed around the house, and wafted through the smokey air whenever her father would walk past.

One day, when Carla's mother was out of the house, Andrew had brought another woman home. He told a five-year-old Carla and a three-year-old Rob to sit on the sofa until he came back from the bedroom.

Carla innocently asked her father's permission to go to the toilet when he had viciously turned on her, warning her not to move or he would smack her. Carla was petrified, and started to cry. She was desperate to use the toilet but she couldn't disobey her father.

_"And if you piss yourself, I'll smack you even 'arder!", _he hissed aggressively.

Carla had tried so hard to hold it, until she couldn't possibly hold it anymore; she wet herself.

Again, she was too scared to move so she had stayed paralysed to the spot on the sofa until her mother returned home.

Carla knew her mother was scared of her father. Many times she had spied through the crack of the door to witness Andrew pin Sharon to the sofa and callously burn her with his cigarette. She would never forget the howling screams that came from her mother. Very often, Carla would run away, hide in a corner under the stairs with her eyes clenched tightly shut and her hands covering her little ears.

The most vivid memory Carla had of her father was the night he had left home forever. She had been curled up in a protective ball on her bed listening to yet-another screaming match between her parents when the door suddenly slammed shut and there was nothing but an unusual, painful silence. Carla had cried herself to sleep that night.

A few weeks later, Carla discovered her father had moved in with the blonde woman who lived opposite. It was the same woman he had brought to the house before. This woman had a daughter of her own who was a similar age to Carla. In fact, Carla had sometimes played with this little girl when she was out playing on the estate. Her name was Chloe.

Carla soon felt nothing but envy and hate for this girl, as she would see both her and her father walking up the street hand-in-hand. Carla had been replaced. Her father had found a new, much more prettier daughter, and this realisation broke Carla's heart. She would silently cry each and everytime she spotted them together.

_"You stole my daddy!", _she would often scream through heart-wrenching sobs as soon as Andrew's new woman walked up the street with her daughter.

Though her pain at being abandoned was simply ignored, and Carla soon came to the conclusion that it must of been her fault; her fault her mummy never loved her, her fault her father would drink and lash out, and it was her fault that her daddy had left them. She was solely responsible for the broken home in which her and her brother now lived.

In her adult years, Carla would occasionally think heavy-heartedly about how different her life may have been had her father never walked out on them. He was a violent drunk, so she knew her life would never have been a bed of roses. But she couldn't help but think it would have been more bearable than what she was later forced to endure.

Even though Sharon had split-up from Carla's father, Andrew, she continued to take Carla and Rob to his parents house. That way, Carla could at least maintain some-sort of relationship with her grandparents, even though she no longer had one with her father.

Unfortunately, it hadn't taken long for that relationship to end either.

It was the day Sharon had left Carla with her grandparents whilst she had taken Rob to the doctors. Andrew had swaggered into the room carrying Chloe on his shoulders. Carla had ran towards him excitedly; she was totally oblivious to the attention he was showering Chloe with as she was just unbelievably happy to see him again. Her happiness was cut-short as Andrew pushed her away dismissively before introducing his new daughter to his parents. Chloe had been welcomed to the family with open arms, and soon, even Carla's grandparents were fed-up of her company and - once Sharon had divorced Andrew and had given a statement in court about his violence - they had stopped all contact with both Carla and Rob.

They had lived on benefits and so there was never enough money for clothes and the bills. But Carla was never really aware of how poor they were as it was completely normal for the area that they had lived in.

The Tindley Estate was one of the roughest council estates in Manchester, but it was all that Carla knew, having never set foot off of the estate before. She believed she had everything she needed there. There were only few shops, but to a small child, a few small sweet shops placed next to a big park seemed to be everything one would need in life.

Carla was devastated when she had left the estate, though as an adult, she knew she would never want to go back.

You would have to have your guard up constantly when walking the estate, even if you were just walking to the shop to get a pint of milk. Though despite the threat of potential danger, there would always be a friendly, familiar face to stop you too. You were guaranteed to be stopped with questions like, _"How are you, love?" _which gave the area a sense of community, and it was that sort of kinship that Carla had missed once she had moved to a slightly more better-off-area. Looking back now, Carla viewed that area differently: she would see the drugs, and the drunks, and the constant street brawls, and the girls who had fallen pregnant before they had even left school. It wasn't a place of living; it was a place of surviving.

Carla realised they must have struggled financially sometimes, as she recalls one Christmas when her mother had nothing to give them; no presents, no special dinner, not even any decorations.

Luckily, Sharon's sister, Barbara had stepped in to save the day. She had originally popped 'round to her sister's house just to see her niece and nephew on Christmas morning, though she had been shocked and disgusted to find her sister had not made any effort what-so-ever for her children.

So, Barbara had decided to whisk Carla and Rob off for the day. She had taken them on a huge shopping spree; buying them anything and everything that they had wanted. She then treated them to a lovely Christmas dinner before purchasing enough decorations to turn their house into a more festive home.

Carla adored her auntie Barbara. She was the complete opposite to Sharon: Sharon would never show any love or affection towards Carla or Rob. She never cuddled them, or told them she loved them. She had never tried to console them when they had fallen down and hurt themselves. Carla had always thought it was the normal way for a mother to behave, as she didn't know any different, and you can't miss what you never had, right?

However, unlike Sharon, Barbara would shower Carla in love and affection. She had only been eleven-years-old when her sister had fallen pregnant, and she had been so excited about becoming an auntie. Once Carla had been born, Barbara would always take her out and show her off to everyone that passed. She was so proud to have such a beautiful niece. Sharon had always loved how besotted her little sister was with her daughter - mainly because she knew she would always have a babysitter for Carla when she headed off on one of her late-night pub crawls.

It had been two years after Sharon and Andrew divorced, that Sharon had started another relationship. Her new partner was thirty-four-years old, ten years older than Sharon. He was a short man with dark hair and very distinctive eyes. He always wore a smart black business-like suit that seemed to make him appear slightly superior to everyone else Sharon had ever known.

On Friday the 19th February 1982, Sharon decided to introduce him to her children.

Carla remembered being picked up from school by her auntie Barbara. It had taken a ten minute walk before they reached the block of council flats. Barbara had ushered both Carla and her brother through the door before shouting out to her sister..

_"In 'ere!", _Sharon had shouted back from the living room.

_"Come on then, kids." _Barbara spoke softly as she removed their coats and hung them on the worn-out wooden coat rack that stood in the corner. _"I think your mam wants yous to meet someone." _She had revealed.

Carla had curiously stepped into the living room to find a rather strange looking man sat in the arm chair and her mother was stood at his side with a nervous smile on her face.

_"Carla, Rob, there's someone I'd like ya to meet.." _Sharon had started before being interrupted by her partner. Carla eyed the man suspiciously as he stood up from the chair and walked towards them. He then kneeled down to their level before speaking,

_"Hello.. you must be Robert?" _He spoke to Rob who was clutching hold of his auntie Barbara's leg and attempting to hide his face from the strange man in his home.

_"Say hello then, darlin'." _Barbara had gently encouraged him.

_"'Ello." _Rob had mumbled shyly.

The strange man just smiled at him before turning his attention to Carla.

_"And you must be the lovely Carla, am I right?" _He questioned with a smirk and Carla noticed he had a.. _unusal _look in his eye. A look that, though she had never seen before, it made her feel uncomfortable nonetheless. She gently nodded her head in answer to his question.

_"Well, it's nice to meet you sweetheart." _He leant forward and held out his hand for her to shake, which she reluctantly responded to.

_"Who are you?" _Rob had asked, whilst still trying to hide behind his auntie.

His face beamed smugly as he answered the young boy, _"My name's Frank Foster, and I'm going to be living here, with you, and your mummy" _he shifted his gaze back to Carla, _"And your big sister, too." _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I just want to say thank-you so much for all the lovely feedback. I really appreciate you taking the time to, not just read, but review/favourite and alert this story too - so thanks!

Also, if I'm being honest, I am a little nervous about posting this chapter so please.. don't hate me too much!

**Warning: **I've changed the story rating to **M **- this chapter contains disturbing subject matters such as child abuse.

* * *

**Friday 26th February, 1982.**

It had been exactly one week since Frank Foster had moved into the Donovan household, when he had announced to the family that he would be taking them away for the weekend. It had taken them a few hours on the train to travel from the North of England to the South of Wales, where they had stayed on the seaside resort Barry Island. Both Carla and Rob had been so excited on the journey down South, as they had never left the estate before, and they couldn't wait to see the beach for the first time.

Once they had arrived and had checked into a cheap B&B, they had decided to take a stroll across the seafront. Frank had carried a seven-year-old Carla on his hip, as a five-year-old Robert toddled along the promenade in front of them.

The memories of that weekend had always stuck in Carla's mind as it was one of the only times she had been truly happy in her childhood. And, it was also that weekend that she had started to grow fond of Frank, despite her originally feeling wary of him.

Carla may have been young, but she had also been wise beyond her years. And it was her wisdom that had originally warned her not to get too attached to Frank: she had already grown attached to one man in her life - her father - and he had left her, and her heart, broken. And she never wanted to feel that kind of rejection ever again.

Though, on that weekend away, she couldn't help but notice how different Frank was, compared to Andrew and Sharon. Unlike Carla's parents, Frank was never scared to show her and her brother any compassion. He would always praise them when they had done something good, and he would comfort them when they had hurt themselves. He was very friendly, and funny, and kind, and just a totally refreshing role model for the children to have in their lives - or so she had thought.

They had spent the majority of their holiday on the beach; Sharon had spent most of her time sunbathing in silence whilst Carla had helped her little brother to build many sandcastles with their new buckets and spades that Frank had bought them.

_"Carcar,"_ Rob had spoke as he gently tugged on his sister's arm. _"We go in t'water?"_

Frank had simply sat back and admired the view of his step children playing in the sand when Carla turned to him, _"Can I take Robbie to the Sea please, Franky?"_ she had politely asked.

_"Oh, I don't know sweetheart. It's not very safe to go down there on your own."_ he had replied.

_"She not on her own - she take me too!"_ Rob had innocently protested, making Frank giggle and Carla smile.

_"Please, Franky? I'll look after 'im."_ Carla had pleaded before whispering something into Rob's ear.

The two children ran up to Frank before singing in unison, _"Pwetty pwease?" _

Frank started laughing,_ "Alright!"_ he had given in. _"But I'm coming down with you." _

Carla had grasped hold of her little brothers hand before running down towards the sea, as Frank followed them close behind.

As they reached the sea, Rob became reluctant to step into the water; he was scared about what lay beneath the deep blue surface.

_"Come on, Robbie!"_ Carla had encouraged as she jumped over the little waves that had rippled through the ocean and swept up on the shore as the tide came in.

_"Fishy's bite me?"_ Rob questioned fearfully.

_"No, silly."_ Carla replied. _"Come on!"_ she held her hand out for the little boy to take hold of.

Rob, who was clutching hold of Frank's hand, looked up to his step father to seek some-sort of approval.

_"Go on, Robert. There's no need to be scared; you're a big boy now, aren't you?" _

_"Me a big boy?" _Rob had repeated in astonishment. _"Yeah, me a big boy now. I'm not a scared-y cat, am I?" _

Frank smiled down in awe at the little boy, _"That's right, tiger. Now go on, go look after your big sister; I think she might be scared of the fishes, too." _He had whispered mockingly.

_"Eh! I'm not scared!" _Carla had shouted defensively. _"I'm not scared of anything, me." _she had stated before kicking the waves rather boisterously as if to prove her point.

* * *

Carla had been absolutely devastated when they had to leave Barry Island, and so she had sulked the entire journey home - much to her mother's annoyance.

_"Carla Donovan, you're a spoilt little bitch. You best stop showing me up girl!" _Her mother had spat through gritted teeth as she moved to sit next to her daughter on the train.

_"I don't want to go home. I wanna stay 'ere!" _Carla had foolishly argued.

Sharon had glared at Carla with an icy cold expression before threatening in a hushed tone, _"Just you wait 'till we get 'ome, girl. I'll make you suffer for 'aving this attitude wi' me!"_

That warning had prompted Carla to shut-up; her arms were still folded across her chest and her eyes were down trodden as she continued to sulk in silence.

Luckily, Sharon hadn't carried out her threat to punish Carla once they had arrived home, and Carla had thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't had to endure another one of her mother's harsh slaps.

It had been her mother's reluctance to hit her that made Carla think about how much things were changing in her life. She knew, had her dad of been there, Sharon wouldn't of thought twice about putting her over her knee and giving her a good beating for her cheek. But maybe, Carla had thought, maybe now Frank was there, her mother wouldn't hurt them anymore. Maybe things would be better from now on.

Carla had lived in this blissful ignorance for about two weeks before the reality of her situation finally reared its ugly head.. and the punishment she was to endure had also shaped the beginning of her horrendous childhood..

* * *

**Monday 15th March, 1982.**

Carla could always remember this day as if it had happened just yesterday; the memories were always so vivid in her mind, as a result of being replayed constantly through her nightmares.

She remembered waking up at eight o'clock in the morning, and then going into Robert's room to wake him. It was to be his first day at a new school and he was very excited. Carla had washed him and helped him clean his teeth. She had then helped him to get dressed into his new uniform before taking him into the kitchen and making him some breakfast, accidentally spilling the carton of milk over in the process. Before she had a chance to clear the mess from the worktops, there had been a knock at the door..

Carla grabbed her little chair from the living room and stood it by the door so she could step onto it and reach up to unlock and open the door.

_"Hello darlin'," _said her auntie Barbara as she stepped into the hallway. _"Are you an' Rob ready to go?" _she had asked her niece.

_"Yep!" _stated Carla as she picked up her little school bag and swung it over her shoulder. _"Rob, time to go!" _she had called out to her brother as he come running out of the kitchen and threw himself into his auntie's arms.

_"Oh well, someone's excited, aren't they sweetiepie?" _Barbara had gushed as she smoothed Rob's hair affectionately. _"Right, come on then. Don't wanna be late on your first day, do ya?"_

She had a pretty average day at school; nothing much happened, at least, nothing she could remember now. The school events of that particular day just seemed so trivial against the events that had taken place the moment she had arrived home..

She remembered being picked up from school by her auntie, and when they had arrived home, Carla's mother, Sharon had asked her sister, Barbara if she could take Rob for a few hours - much to Carla's confusion..

_"Can I go, too?" _Carla had asked hopefully.

_"No, Carla. You can stay 'ere today." _Sharon had told her.

_"Oh, well that's not fair!" _Carla sulked. _"Rob always gets to go; you never let me go!"_

_"Oh, stop whinging will ya!" _Sharon had shouted before Barbara had intervened, _"Look, I don't mind taking her." _

_"Yeah, I appreciate that Babs, but I want her to stay 'ere today.. she's been misbehaving and so she in't allowed out."_

Carla's jaw dropped as she frowned at her mother, _"I 'aven't been misbehaving! I've bin a good girl. Please, let me go wi' auntie Barbara, please mummy?!"_

Despite all her pleading, her mother had refused point-blank to let her go and so Carla had silently cried as she watched through the window, her auntie and her little brother walking away and leaving her behind.

It had been about two hours later when Frank had arrived home from work. Carla had been sat in front of the TV watching her favourite cartoons, which had cheered her up slightly, though she was still feeling a little disheartened about not being able to go with her auntie.

_"Alright, sweetheart?" _Frank had questioned as he wandered in to the living room, removing his tie.

Carla had ignored him, and continued to watch her cartoons. Sharon had then walked into the room in search of something.

_"What's wrong with sourface over there?" _Frank had asked his partner.

_"Oh, just ignore 'er." _Sharon said dismissively as she stood in front of the living room's mirror putting her earrings in. _"She's just in a strop 'cause I wouldn't let her go with our Babs." _

Frank had nodded his understanding.

_"Right, that's me ready." _Sharon had stated. _"You sure you don't mind looking after 'er now?" _

_"No, 'course not. You go; 'ave a nice time." _

_"Ok," _Sharon had spoken before leaning in to kiss Frank goodbye. _"Oh, an' don't forget to give 'er hell about that milk she spilled earlier, alright? See ya later!" _She had called back as she left the house; leaving Frank and Carla alone.

Carla had become frozen once she had heard her mother mention the milk; she'd totally forgotten about it this morning, and as Frank stood up from his chair and made his way towards her on the sofa, she became terrified that he would hit her as punishment.

She gulped as she looked up to Frank who was now stood towering over her.

_"I'm really sorry, Frank. I din't mean to leave a mess - I was gonna clean it up, but auntie Babs knocked the door, an.." _Carla had rambled on in a panic before being hushed by her step-father.

_"Shh! It's alright, sweetheart. I know you didn't mean it." _Frank had stated in a low voice. Carla had breathed a sigh of relief before she noticed Frank unzip his trousers in front of her.

She had looked back up to him as confusion wretched across her face. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Frank had grabbed her face and forced his manhood into her mouth.

She didn't have a chance to resist, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to fight against his strength, even if she had tried - she was absolutely terrified.

She had never seen a man's body before; she was sickened by the sight, and the smell and the feel of him inside of her mouth. She had started to gag and heave as hot tears spilled from her eyes. She didn't understand what was happening, and when Frank climaxed in her mouth, she was sick.

Frank reached for the towel that was resting on the arm of the sofa, he had wiped her mouth before telling her to go and play in her room.

_"And don't tell anyone!" _He had shouted as Carla ran out of the room crying.

She continued to throw-up as she entered her bedroom. Then she curled up on her bed and sobbed for hours: she didn't know what had just happened, and she didn't know if it was right or wrong. All she had known, was that she had hated every second of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello! Okay, firstly, I would like to say a massive thanks for all the genuinely lovely feedback you've given me for this story. I really do appreciate you taking the time to read and review. Secondly, I must apologise in advance about how rubbish this chapter is - I may have to completely re-write it. But, as I'm gonna be super busy for the next few weeks, I thought I'd best update so.. I hope it isn't too terrible. Please, tell me if it is! I won't cry, honest.

**Warning**: This chapter is **M **rated as it contains disturbing subject matters such as sexual abuse.

* * *

Carla had been startled from her sleep as she heard the front door open and the sound of muffled voices coming from down stairs. Her cheek's were still damp from the tears she had shed, and her hair was tangled as a result of her tossing and turning throughout the night.

She had stayed rooted to the bed, hugging her teddy bear closer to her chest as she desperately tried to listen to what was being said down stairs. She had never been so relieved to hear her mother's voice as she had been in that moment. There was no way Frank would hurt her if her mother was in the house, she had thought. She quietly crept out of her bed and tip-toed out to the landing.

As she sat in the darkness at the top of the stairs and listened to Sharon and Frank's conversation, she had been confused by how normal Frank was behaving. It was as if nothing had happened just hours previously. _How?_

Carla didn't tell her mother what had happened: Frank had told her not to tell _anyone_, and she had to obey by his rules. She was only seven years old and she was absolutely terrified; not just of Frank, and how he would react if she ever told her mother about the abuse, but she was also terrified of her mother's reaction to the revelation; what if she didn't believe her? What if she thought she was just making the whole thing up?

With that thought, Carla had sadly retreated back to her bedroom, finding some small comfort in cuddling her teddy bear that auntie Barbara had bought her.

* * *

**Tuesday 16th March, 1982**

It had been the day after Frank had first abused her. Carla had awoken at her usual time of eight o'clock to get herself and her little brother ready for school. She hadn't waited for her auntie Barbara to arrive to pick them up as she was eager to leave the house as soon as possible - desperate to avoid Frank.

She had a relatively normal day at school, though the teacher must have known something was up as she had asked Carla if anything was bothering her...

_"Are you alright, Carla? You seem unusally quiet today." _asked Miss. Marsh.

Carla had immediately became defensive as she replied to her teacher. _"Yes, miss. I'm fine, thank you."_

Miss. Marsh furrowed her brow as she looked down at the young girl.

_"Are you sure, sweetheart?"_

Carla winced at the term, _'sweetheart'_. It should be a nice, comforting word. But Frank had tainted it, just like he had tainted her.

_"I'm fine!" _Carla snapped before storming off, instantly alarming her teacher with her erratic behaviour.

Carla had felt apprehensive about going home after school, so she decided to stop in the park for a while. Her and Rob had taken turns pushing each other on the swings before Carla had reluctantly told him it was time to leave.

As Carla had arrived back home with her little brother, she had been so relieved to find her mother was home too.

_It's okay, Carla. _she had told herself. _Frank won't hurt you now; your mummy's here and she's going to protect you._

But that thought quickly disappeared as she noticed the way her mother was looking at her - her eye's had been so cold it had sent chills up Carla's spine.

_"Rob, go play in your room please. I need t'speak to your sister." _Sharon had said to her son, though her eyes had been fixed on Carla the whole time she was speaking.

Rob had climbed his way up the stairs out of the way, leaving his sister alone with their mother.

_"What's wrong, mummy?" _Carla asked timidly.

_"Go in the living room." _Sharon had ordered.

Carla had done as she was told, but she had been horrified as she walked in the room to find Frank lying on the floor half naked. She turned to leave but her mother had blocked her exit.

_"Mummy?" _Carla had whispered in fear.

Sharon seemed completely unphased by the utter terror radiating from her young daughter. Her voice lacked any emotion as she ordered Carla to take her clothes off.

_"No, mum, no.." _Carla sobbed at the realisation that something horrible was about to happen.

_"Do as you're told, Carla!" _

Carla had stared at her mother with fear and confusion, but there had been no emotion behind her mother's eyes. And in that moment, Carla realised just how helpless she was. She miserably started to remove her school uniform.

Once she had taken off all of her clothes, Sharon had picked her up and placed her on top of Frank. Carla had desperately tried to cling on to her mother but Sharon had pulled her daughter's arms from around her neck and forced her down on Frank.

Carla had screamed in agony; the pain of Frank penetrating her was unbearable and she had struggled against him.

_"Please stop, you're hurting me!" _she sobbed.

_"Shut up, and do as you're told!" _had been her mother's harsh reply.

Carla continued to sob as tears coursed down her face. She felt like she was being ripped apart; their was a terrible, hot pain that spread between her legs up to her stomach as her mother held her in place.

It seemed to last forever; her whole body ached in pain but the more she had screamed the more her mother had shouted at her to shut up and do as she was told. Carla had never felt so lonely and desperate in her whole life.

She had no idea what was happening, what Frank was doing to her. She didn't know what she had done to be tortured like this. It wasn't just the pain that had terrified her, but the flushed, contorted look that had been on Frank's face.

Once it was over, Sharon had handed Carla her clothes back and told her to go and play in her room.

Carla had struggled to climb the stairs; each step she had taken had caused an agonising pain to shoot up through her body. She had put her hand between her legs in an attempt to ease the pain but it hadn't worked. When she had finally reached her room she collapsed on to her bed and her body shook as she was overcome with heart wrenching sobs. She removed her hand from between her legs to find it covered in blood. She was so scared, she thought she was going to die.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Carla had woken up the next morning, she was relieved to find the pain had eased a little bit. She got herself dressed before carefully making her way downstairs.

In her living room, everything had seemed normal. Frank and Sharon were sat on the sofa drinking tea, and Robert had been sat on the floor playing with his toys.

_"Carcar, play?" _Rob had spoke as he noticed his big sister enter the room.

_"No, baby. I can't play now." _Carla had gently spoken. She had been in too much pain to sit on the floor with her little brother.

_"We'll be having dinner soon, sweetheart." _Frank had told her.

She nodded meekly, before slowly making her way towards the sofa to watch television. She hadn't told her mother about the pain she was suffering, both her and Frank were acting as nothing had happened anyway.

After they had their dinner, Sharon had disappeared upstairs to run a bath. She called Carla up first, which was unusual as Rob was usually first to be bathed.

Carla stepped out of her clothes to find her underwear soaked in blood. Her mother said nothing. As she climbed in to the bath, the hot water caused enough pain to take Carla's breath away. She started to cry, and again, her mother said nothing.

Once she'd finished having her bath, her mother dried her and dressed her in her pyjamas.

_"Go downstairs and tell your brother to come up for 'is bath." _Sharon had instructed her, and Carla had to make another painful journey down the stairs.

As Sharon was upstairs washing Rob, Carla had sat on the sofa with Frank.

_"Have you had your bath?" _Frank's voice had cut through the silence.

Carla nodded in answer to his question, and she hoped her mother wouldn't leave her alone with him for too long.

Carla had been sat in the living room with Sharon, Frank and Rob for about half an hour before the discomfort of her situation forced her to leave the room. She slowly made her way up the stairs, and went straight to bed. She had stuffed her face in to her pillow to muffle the sounds of her crying, so her little brother didn't hear her.

* * *

_How does a man, tell the woman he's sleeping with, that he has abused her seven-year-old daughter?_

This was one of many questions that Carla had constantly asked herself over the years, ever since that day in 1982. She would always wonder how he had brought up the subject.. it's not exactly something you'd bring up in an everyday conversation, that was for sure. She was sickened by the thought of how confident Frank must have been; knowing Sharon didn't regard sexual abuse as the truly horrific ordeal that it was.

It wasn't until her adult years that Carla grew to understand just how cold and calculated her mother really was. Frank didn't have to threaten her, or beat her in order for her to accept what he was doing to her daughter: she had accepted it, willingly. And it was that betrayal that hurt Carla the most.

Her mother's betrayal had hurt her more than Frank ever could: because her mother was the one person who should have protected her.

Although Carla had been subjected to far worse ordeals later on in her life, it was that experience that had always stood out in her memory, as it had been the first time. The pain had lasted for several days, and it had been even worse when ever Carla went to the toilet. She tried to ignore the pain, hoping it would go away. But eventually she couldn't take it anymore and had spoken to her mother.

_"It's alright, give it a few days." _Sharon had told her. She never gave her anything for the pain, not even an affectionate smile or cuddle.

It was that day that Carla realised, if Sharon hadn't protected her from Frank and his sick sadistic urges, then who's to say other men wouldn't come and hurt her, too?

Without her mother's protection, Carla would be fair game for any paedophile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I apologise for the long wait - I naïvely underestimated how much time my coursework would take up. But I promised this update to the lovely Eva & Corie (I hope you're not left too disappointed).

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews / favourites / story alerts. I appreciate your feedback so much!

Rated **M**: story contains strong subject matters such as sexual abuse.

* * *

**Tuesday 3rd January, 1984**

It was Carla's ninth birthday and Sharon and Frank had decided to throw her a small tea party at the house.

Though it was supposed to be a child's party, the majority of people there were adults, mainly friends of Frank's. But Carla didn't seem to mind as she had been having too much fun with her best friend Michelle.

Michelle Sinead Connor was a year younger than Carla. She had dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She first met Carla at nursery six years ago, and they had been the best of friends ever since.

The only other children at the party had been Michelle's older brother Liam who was ten years old, and of course Carla's little brother Robert who was now seven years old.

As the adults continued to talk and drink in the kitchen, the four children went upstairs to play hide-and-go-seek.

_"Robert, you're it!" _Carla squealed as she span her brother around to face the wall. _"You 'ave t'count upto one hundred so we can go an' hide, alright?"_

_"Yep.." _Rob sighed.

_"And no cheating!" _Carla shouted.

Rob held his hands over his eyes and began counting as Carla, Michelle and Liam ran away to hide.

All three of them were squished together under the bed; Carla squished inbetween Michelle and Liam as they listened to Rob calling out the numbers.

_"22...23...24...32...46...62...83...94...99... ready or not, 'ere I come!"_

Michelle gave an exasperated breath. _"Oh my god, he's such a flamin' cheater!" _she exclaimed as Carla and Liam giggled in amusement.

_"Oh, Liam!" _Carla nudged into him, _"You're sitting on my leg!"_

_"Am not!" _Liam grinned mischieviously.

Carla glared at him and tried to suppress a smirk as she retaliated, _"Yes, you are, div'ead!"_

_"Shh!" _Michelle hushed them as she heard Robert walking across the landing and into the bedroom they were currently hiding in.

The three of them remained silent as they watched his feet pass the bed. They heard the sound of doors opening and closing as a young Rob looked in the wardrobe, under the dressing table, and behind the TV stand before eventually coming to the conclusion that they must not be hiding in this particular room. So he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, as he had been rooting through the bedroom in the hope of finding someone, Liam's face scrunched up as he tried to suppress a sneeze. He tapped Carla on the shoulder, and as she turned to face him her eyes widened and she shook her head.

_"Don't you dare!" _she had whispered at him.

_"Ahh.. ahhh... atchoo!" _he sneezed loudly.

Rob stopped in the doorway and slowly turned around. He glanced towards the bed and smiled.

_"SHHH!" _Michelle annoyingly hushed them once again.

Carla felt her breath hitch in her throat as Rob strode towards them and stopped. He carefully fell down onto his knees and led onto his stomach to see whom was hiding under the bed.

_"Gotcha!" _he shouted triumphantly as Carla, Michelle and Liam all groaned in defeat.

_"Liam!" _Carla and Michelle accused him together.

_"What?" _Liam innocently replied.

_"It's all your fault he found us, so you're it this time!" _Michelle told him as all three of them crawled out from under the bed.

_"It's not my fault! I can't 'elp it if I need t' sneeze, can I?" _he argued.

_"Come on, Leebugs." _Carla interrupted. _"Everyone's gotta be on it sometime. You may as well be on it now, love." _

_"Yeah, but -" _Liam had started to argue before being cut off by a loud voice booming up the stairs.

_"CARLA! Carla, are you up there?" _

Carla froze as she heard Frank's chilling voice calling for her.

Rob, Liam and Michelle all turned to stare at her as she just stood there, frozen to the spot.

_"Car'?" _Michelle gently spoke as she moved to rest her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Carla was in a daze until she felt Michelle touch her, she flinched as she turned to face Michelle, _"Hmm?"_

_"Your dad's calling you, Car'." _

_"Frank in't me dad, 'Chelle." _Carla spat.

_"Carla, love, your auntie Barbara's 'ere to see you!" _Sharon shouted up the stairs.

Carla immediately softened and made her way out of the room to see her aunt. Michelle and Liam shared a look of confusion before following her.

As Carla made her way down the stairs, her whole face lit up as she spotted her aunt carrying a very big present - presumably for her.

_"Happy Birthday, my darling!" _Barbara wished cheerfully. She quickly wrapped her young niece into a warm cuddle and kissed her head lovingly.

_"Come on then, pet. Do you want yer present or not?" _

Carla giggled as she broke from their cuddle.

_"What is it?" _she asked excitedly.

_"Well, why don't you unwrap it an' find out 'ey?"_

Carla grabbed the corner of the wrapping paper and started to tear at it.

After a few seconds nearly all the wrapping paper had been ripped off and Carla discovered it was a massive dolls house.

_"Ahhh! Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!" _she jumped into her auntie's arms excitedly. Barbara chuckled, _"So you like it then?"_

_"I love it so much, thank you so, so much auntie Barbara!" _Carla squealed.

_"Can we play with it now?" _Michelle asked hopefully.

_"Not today, 'ey Michelle." _Frank interrupted. _"In fact, I think it's about time you all went home now, isn't it?" _

_"Already?!" _Michelle asked.

_"Yeah. I'll phone your mum to pick you up now." _Frank told her before turning his attention to his step daughter._ "Say good-bye to your friends now, Carla." _

Carla ignored him and turned towards her mother, _"Please can 'Chelle stay, mum? We'll be really quiet, we only want t'play with me new dolls house. Please mum?!"_

_"Carla.." _Sharon warned, _"You 'eard what your dad said. Michelle and Liam 'ave to go home now, love. You'll probably see them tomorrow anyroad." _

Carla's eyes brimmed with tears as she began to shout, _"**HE** IS NOT MY DAD. I HATE 'IM, AND I HATE YOU AN' ALL!"_

She stomped her way up the stairs leaving an audience of gobsmacked people behind her.

_"Well, someone needs a good telling off." O_ne of Frank's friends stated. _"Is she always this much trouble, Frank?" _he asked.

_"Oh, no." _Frank began to play up to his respectable step father role, _"She's usually good as gold, isn't she love?" _he questioned Sharon.

_"Yeah. It must be 'er age." _Sharon replied. _"I'll soon sort that out, though, don't you worry."_

* * *

Carla was sat on the bed in the corner of her room. She was hugging her legs into her chest and resting her head on her knees as she quietly sobbed.

So much for a happy birthday, she thought.

It had been two years now since Frank had entered her life, and turned her world upside down.

After the first time he had raped her, he did it all the time, whether Carla's mother was there or not. He would either force her to perform oral sex or make her endure the torture of having full sexual intercourse with him.

She had never got used to it. It still made her feel sick, and dirty. She lived in constant fear when he was around.

Though her mum would sometimes still assist in the rapes by lifting her onto him and holding her down, Carla had learned to stop pleading with her as much. After all, no matter how much she pleaded with them to stop, all she would receive is a hard glare and emotionless commands like, _"Come here. Take your clothes off. Shut up. Do as you're told."_

She even began to cry less over the years, as she realised it would continue happening, and it was usually only from the physical pain. It was like she had become numb. She had learned to do exactly as they told her, and then within minutes she was able to blank the abuse out - completely shut herself down from it and continue to play as if nothing had happened. It was the only way she knew how to cope with it. The brutal rapes had become so routine to her that her recovery time came a lot quicker.

She was suddenly startled by a knock at the door. She held her breath in fear as the door slowly edged open. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as the door opened to reveal a smug looking Frank smiling evilly at her.

Dread overtook her body as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

_"Alright, sweetheart?" _he started walking towards her and stopped at the edge of her bed. _"I think you have some making-up to do... don't you?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: As always, thank you very much for all the lovely feedback. I really, really do appreciate it. This is only a short update. I'll hopefully have the next part up very soon!

**Warning**: Rated **M **for disturbing subject matter.

* * *

Her whole body trembled as his eyes bore into her; wet with desire. He stood towering over her, bare chested and without removing his eyes from his young step daughter his hand fell to his zipper and he pulled himself free from his trousers which fell ungracefully to the floor.

_"So, are you gonna be nice to me tonight?"_ he whispered before licking his lips.

Carla was in too much fear to answer; she shook her head from side-to-side in panic, and shrank back in her bed until her spine was pressed into the cold wall.

_"Now, now, Carla."_ Frank tutted, _"Would you rather I go wake your little brother up instead, 'ey?"_

Carla's eyes brimmed with tears, she felt defeated. She shook her head again.

Frank grinned, satisfied with her response as he leaned over her, picked up the bed covers and slipped in next to her.

_"That's my girl."_ he taunted enjoying the look of hatred blazing from the little girl's eyes.

Carla's gaze turned to the door as she noticed her mother had come to stand in the doorway. There was a chilling - almost encouraging - smile on her face as she stood, arms folded across her chest and body resting against the frame, watching her boyfriend tease her daughter, before closing the bedroom door and leaving them to it.

Carla felt her heart drop. Her breath hitched in her throat as Frank's hand found its way up her nighty. She bit down on her quivering lip as she lay, unresisting, as Frank rolled heavily on top of her. She could feel his breath fan her face and she felt suffocated. She had learnt a long time ago that if she just kept still it would all be over sooner.

_"You're my special little girl, aren't you?"_ Frank muttered as his breath turned into quick gasping sighs, _"That's a good girl, you lie still and I'll get you a little present tomorrow. But remember, this is our little secret. You must never tell anyone about what a bad, bad girl you've been, and what you've made me do."_

He reached up and carefully brushed away the tears that had silently fallen from Carla's eyes as he continued to thrust into her fragile body.

* * *

Not daring to move, Carla lay frozen for some time after Frank had left her. It wasn't until she heard sounds emitting from her mother's television that she plucked up the courage to get out of bed.

She quietly crept across the landing and peered into her little brother's room. She softly sighed, satisfied that he was safe when she saw him lying peacefully asleep in his bed; totally unaware of the hell his big sister was going through. She carefully closed the door back up and proceeded to tip-toe across the landing and into the bathroom. She locked the door securely behind her and went to stand in front of the sink. She felt her heart drop slightly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Empty eyes stared blankly back at her. Her long dark hair was matted and dishevelled, and as the pain and the shame washed over her she grabbed the flannel that was neatly folded at the side of the basin and began to fiercly scrub every inch of her body; her face, her stomach, her thighs...

By the time she had finished scrubbing herself clean, her skin was bright red; tender and sore, but she still felt incredibly dirty.

She was too exhausted to do anything else so, defeated, she crept back to her bedroom, and as she lay in the darkness, she cried herself to sleep for what felt like the millionth time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Firstly, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, follows and favorites - it really does mean a lot to me that people not only read but also take the time to give their feedback too, so many thanks.

Please note that this story is rated **M **for its strong subject matters. I must also warn that this chapter does hint at suicide, so if you're easily offended then please don't read. If not, then I really hope you enjoy the latest installment of **'Facing Fears'**.

* * *

**Friday 4th October, 1991.**

Carla was sat at her desk surrounded by her class mates. The teacher had been talking for a good ten minutes now but what she had been saying had long since been forgotten as Carla had zoned out. She stared out the window watching as the rain droplets pounded against the glass and raced down the pane. She loved the rain. There was something so magical about it; how it could fall unexpectingly upon dirty objects and somehow make them clean and fresh again. She loved how it made the grass smell new and how it enabled it to grow after it had once been so viciously torn to shreds. She sighed as she glanced at the clock, they were only half an hour into the lesson and she hadn't even started her work yet.

_"Carla Donovan, will you please __pay__ attention when I am talking!" _the teacher had pleaded. _"It's no surprise you're falling behind with your work if all you can do when you turn up to lesson is stare at the clock daydreaming." _she added before turning back to the board.

Usually Carla would have had a witty comeback for the teacher but she wasn't in the mood today, so she just rolled her eyes before picking up her pen to start working.

It had been twenty minutes later that she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slyly pulled it out and held it under her desk so it was out of view from the teacher. After taking a quick look up to make sure the teacher's back was to the class, she quickly opened up the text.

_'Meet us behind bike sheds after class, we're skipping __maths__. See ya in a bit, Michelle x'_

She smiled at the message before tapping back a quick reply, _'Okay, see ya in abit love x'_

The sound of the school alarm ringing through the building was like music to her ears as she quickly packed her things up and made her way out the door.

_"Oh, Carla. Can I just 'ave a quick word-" _her teacher asked as she stood up from her desk.

_"Not now." _Carla cut her off with a wave of her hand as she continued to walk away.

* * *

Carla cringed as she walked around the back of the bike sheds to see her best friend sat on her brother's lap, kissing. _"Oh, can ya not do that in front of me? It's disgusting!"_

Rob chuckled at his sister's remark, as Michelle stood up and made her way to Carla.

_"You made it then." _she said as she wrapped Carla in a greeting hug.

_"Of course I did. I mean, ya did put us in a very difficult __position__ mind. I mean, double maths, 'ave fun wi' you lot.. hmm, that's a hard choice to make, ya know?" _she joked. _"So, where we off then?"_

_"Under the bridge. Only we've gotta meet our Liam first. He's being dropped off by the school gates as we speak." _Michelle revealed.

_"Liam?" _Carla echoed. _"Liam's coming?"_

_"Yeah," _Michelle replied. _"Is that a problem?" _she frowned.

_"No, no, why would it be a problem?" _Carla smiled.

_"Alright then, well, let's go." _

* * *

All four of them were walking through the woods as they made their way to the small lake under the bridge. Rob and Michelle were in front holding hands and Carla and Liam followed behind them.

_"It's uh, hard to believe they're still together." _Liam spoke as he nodded towards his younger sister and her younger boyfriend. _"How long 'as it been now?" _he questioned.

_"Six weeks, I think. It's not like I've been counting or out." _Carla replied.

_"It's a new record for our Michelle. I mean, I love her an' all but.. god, she don't 'alf get through 'em!"_

Carla chuckled. As much as she adored Michelle, she could be a bit of a floozy when it came to the male population, especially the male population of Weatherfield High.

Liam sneakily glanced next to him as she laughed. He was very often caught off-guard by her beauty, even-more-so when she smiled. Her eyes were the most enchanting of features, as they sparkled in the light; it was as if they held so much mystery, so many secrets that were yet to be told. He often saw Carla like that; as a mysterious creature, so breathtakingly beautiful but flawed at the same time. He couldn't quite figure her out, but he knew one thing for sure, he'd definitely love to be given the opportunity to try.

_"So what about you then?" _he asked.

_"What d'ya mean? 'What about me then?'" _Carla replied with a slightly humorous smile.

_"Well, are ya seeing anyone?" _Liam quizzed her.

Carla's face dropped slightly. _"No." _she sighed. _"Not at the moment, no."_

Liam felt his heart jump at the revelation, but he tried his best to mask his joy as he carried on with the conversation.

_"Ah, sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough, though. I mean, a good looking bird like you? It must be a criminal offence, or somethin', for you to be single." _He grinned.

Carla raised her eyebrow at him. _"And the award for cheesiest chat up line goes to..."_

Liam laughed, as his face reddened in embarrassment. _"Oh please, don't flatter yaself darlin'. I was just tryin' to cheer you up, that's all."_

Carla smirked at Liam's obvious discomfort. _"You seem to have become quite flushed, Leebugs. Are you alright?" _she spoke in a playful tone.

Liam started to become fidgety under her gaze, _"Yep, fine." _he quickly replied as he upped his pace and walked ahead of her, making Carla chuckle.

_"Come on, you two!" _Michelle called back. _"We're nearly there now."_

_"Thank god it's stopped raining, an' all." _Rob piped up from beside her. _"We can all go for a swim now."_

_"Pfft, no thanks!" _Carla responded.

_"Oh, come on Car'." _Michelle turned to face her friend as they carried on walking. _"Don't be a spoil sport, now. It'll be fun!"_

Carla rolled her eyes, _"For you, maybe. I ant even brought me swim gear."_

_"Well, neither 'ave I." _Michelle told her. _"But I'm sure you're wearing knickers, right?" _

Carla nodded an obvious yes.

_"So, just wear them in. That's what I'm doing!"_

Carla scoffed. _"You must be joking! You want me to strip off to me underwear - in front of me baby brother, I might add - just to jump in some mingin' lake, that'll probably give me cholera or sommat? You need yer 'ead testing mate!"_

_"It's alright, Car'." _Rob interjected. _"I'm sure I've seen you in ya pants before now, and, it's not as if I'll even be looking at you, is it?" _he winked at Michelle.

_"Okay, that's disgusting. And, no, I'll still pass, ta anyroad."_

_"Ah, we're 'ere!" _Michelle stated cheerily and threw her bag towards the wall. She began to take her shoes off and pulled down her tights, leaving her black skirt on as she carefully stepped into the lake. _"Come on, Rob!"_

Rob kicked his scruffy trainers towards the wall, pulled his top off and pulled his trousers down before running into the lake in just his pants.

Liam chuckled as Carla shook her head at her brother's actions.

_"What a clown." _Carla muttered.

* * *

Half an hour had passed. Carla and Liam were sat leaned against the wall in the shade watching as Michelle and Rob canoodled in the water. Michelle had since stripped down to nothing but her bra and pants, much to Liam's disapproval.

_"You never said," _Carla spoke up.

Liam turned to look at her. _"I never said what?"_

_"If you were seeing anyone at the minute."_

_"Oh," _Liam smiled. _"Why's that? Interested are ya?" _

Carla's head snapped towards him as she instantly replied with a sharp, _"No!"_

She turned her glance back to the pair messing around in the lake before adding, _"Just making conversation, that's all."_

There was a brief silence between them before Liam spoke up again.

_"So, you up to much this weekend?"_

_"Hmm, not a lot. Me mam's gone away for the weekend, so.."_

_"With Frank?" _Liam interrupted, not missing the slight change in Carla every time her step father's name was mentioned.

_"Yep." _she replied.

_"Can I ask you sommat?" _Liam spoke cautiously.

A feeling of dread seemed to wash over her as she turned towards him, _"What?" _she asked timidly.

_"Why do you hate Frank so much?" _Liam questioned softly.

Carla stared at him for a few moments as she tried to process his question. Her defences sprang into action as she spoke back to him. _"Who said I hated 'im?" _

_"Car', you couldn't make it any more obvious love." _Liam continued to prod her gently.

_"Yeah, well, you don't know 'im like I do, alright? Just leave it." _She spat.

_"Car-" _

_"JUST LEAVE IT, LIAM!" Carla stopped him as she jumped up from the wall. "Right, you two." _she called to Michelle and Rob. _"I'm off 'ome. You stopping over ours tonight, 'Chelle?"_

_"What- why are you going 'ome? 'as Liam said sommat to upset ya?" _Michelle fumed.

_"No, love. I just need to get going. Are you stopping tonight, or what?"_

Michelle looked between Carla and Liam suspiciously before quietly responding.

_"Um, yeah, sure. I'll see ya later."_

_"Alright," _Carla picked up her bag and made her way back home. _"Laters, then."_

* * *

As soon as she entered her house, Carla made way for the living room, threw her bag down, collapsed on to the sofa and burst into tears. She was so tired of bottling everything up all the time. It had been nine years since the abuse began, nine years since she had had this horrible secret forced upon her, nine years she had silently been suffering. She was exhausted. How long could she keep running from the truth? She wanted more than anything to tell someone, anyone. Just so they would make it stop. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. The shame was eating her alive and as much as she tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault, that she never asked her step father to do what he did to her (and what he still continued to do to her) there was always that part of her that would blame herself.

As she sat alone in the very room, the very spot, where the abuse began, her quiet cries quickly turned into choking sobs. They were sobs of utter despair as flashbacks of that day thundered through her tired mind...

_"It's alright, sweetheart." _Frank's voice had soothed her, pulling her into a false sense of security... she could still feel his hands on her, grabbing at her face, pulling her towards his crotch. The smell, she still remembers the horrid smell, and the taste..

She starts tearing at her hair as she shakes her head from side-to-side in despair, just willing the memory to disappear. Her hand falls to her cheek as if she could feel Frank touching her there. _"NO!" _she screamed as she jumped up from the sofa and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She turns the taps on and watches as the bath fills with boiling hot water. She turns back towards the door to lock it and then begins to undress.

Once she's undressed she simply stares at her reflection in the cracked mirror; not missing the irony that such a broken soul would only be reflected from a broken mirror. Her reflection soon disappeared as the steam from the water arose from the tub and hit the glass surface. Carla couldn't help but wish that she could disappear just as easily. That's when a thought popped in to the front of her mind. It was a thought she had never had before, and even though she knew it wasn't the answer she couldn't seem to shake it from her mind. She soon found her hand reaching up to open the bathroom cabinet and once open her eyes immediately locked on to the small container that was full of little white pills. She stared at them for a few moments contemplating whether this was the right thing to do, but her brain had no room left for rational thinking as yet more horrible thoughts and haunting memories flooded through her mind.

She grabbed for the pills, removed the lid and emptied its entire contents into her hand. She carefully stepped into the scolding hot bath, not feeling the itching against her skin nor acknowleding the sight of her skin instantly turning a bright red colour. She simply sits there, palm outstreched, staring at those little white pills... _maybe there was a way out, after all._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Only a short update because I've been really struggling through writer's block at the moment. I'll try and get the next part up as soon as I can.

As always, thanks for the lovely feedback and I hope you enjoy this next update.

* * *

She grabbed for the pills, removed the lid and emptied its entire contents into her hand. She carefully stepped into the scolding hot bath, not feeling the itching against her skin nor acknowleding the sight of her skin instantly turning a bright red colour. She simply sits there, palm outstreched, staring at those little white pills... _maybe there was a way out after all._

* * *

_"Are ya sure you didn't say out to upset 'er?"_ Michelle frowned at her brother as she stole another one of Rob's chips from his hands.  
_"Michelle, 'ow many times 'ave I gotta tell ya?!"_ Liam whined back.  
_"Yeah, well, you must 'ave done sommat to make 'er storm off like that."_  
_"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it."_ Rob interjected. _"Me sister's always got 'er knickers in a twist about somethin'."_  
Michelle sighed._ "Typical blokes, you two are!" _she scoffed._ "I 'ad better ring 'er actually, let 'er know we're on our way over." _she said as she pulled her mobile phone out from her pocket._ "Oh flamin' typical! Low battery." _she turned to look at Rob, _"I'm gonna 'ave t' run 'ome and get me charger if I'm staying at yours, babe."_

_"Alright, well I'll come with ya then."_ he said.

_"Oh well that's just great init,"_ Liam moaned._ "Why didn't ya pack the flamin' thing this morning, Michelle. I'm not walking yer all the way back 'ome, now." _

_"Uhh, I 'aven't asked ya to, 'ave I?!"_ Michelle shouted defensively.

_"Look mate,"_ Rob interrupted._ "Why don't you go on back to mine, check me sister's alright. And I'll go with your Michelle to get 'er stuff. We'll be back in about an hour tops, yeah?"_

Liam felt a flurry of excitement inside as he thought about being alone with Carla. He shrugged his shoulders,_ "Yeah, alright." _he said. _"I'll see ya both laters, then." _he added before continuing to stroll up the street, both hands tucked into his jacket pockets.

Rob turned to face Michelle with a smirk on his face and a glint of mischief in his eye.

_"What are you smirking at, Mr Donovan?"_ Michelle teased.

_"Oh, I don't know."_ he spoke playfully as he wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist and pulled her closer. _"Only the most beautiful girl in the world." _he complimented.

Michelle's cheeks turned a bright red colour as she leaned in to him and gently kissed his lips. Rob deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, loving how she moaned with pleasure. He could feel his arousal growing as he reluctantly pulled away, _"Wait." _he said.

_"What's wrong?"_ Michelle asked rather timidly.

_"Not here, ey?"_ Rob told her._ "I tell ya what, why don't we stop in the chemist on the way to yours, pick up a little somethin' for tonight?" _he winked suggestively at her.

_"No need,"_ Michelle replied. Rob's face dropped at the thought of not having any fun tonight. _"I've already got some stashed away at mine." _Michelle revealed in a seductive whisper. They both giggled before leaning in for one last kiss. Rob put his arm around his girlfriend before they turned and made their way home, in the opposite direction to where Liam had gone.

* * *

As Liam reached Carla's house he made his way up the garden. Before knocking on the front door, he stole a quick glance at himself in the window; he quickly ruffled his hair and straightened out his jacket so he looked a bit more presentable. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock the door. Once he'd tapped the door, he stepped back and absentmindedly looked at his surroundings.

About a minute had passed and there had been no answer. Liam stepped forward to knock the door again, a bit harder this time. _Still_ no answer.

_"Carla?!" _He called out for her but still there was no response. He quickly looked around the darkened street to see if anyone was about before pulling the door handle down and letting himself in. As he stepped in to the hallway he was confused to see Carla's shoes at the bottom of the stairs, _'She must be 'ere, then.' _he thought. He made his way into the living room and was even more confused to find Carla's bag and coat strewn about on the sofa. _'Where the 'ell is she?!'_ he thought to himself. _"Carla?!" _he again shouted as he started to search the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carla was still upstairs, oblivious to anyone else being in the house as she had completely zoned out into a world of her own. As she continued to stare at the pills that she had carefully placed at the side of the bath, she was biting her thumb nail as she imagined what taking them would bring.

She wanted it all to end; the pain, the misery, the suffering, the abuse, the secrets.. _everything_. She just couldn't take it anymore, she wanted out. And she couldn't see any other way than _this_. She sighed, removing her hand from her mouth and reaching out for the tablets again. Just as she picked them up a loud bang on the bathroom door startled her and she dropped them all; some fell into the water whilst some landed on the floor. _"Shit!" _she began to panic.

_"Carla, you in there?!" _she heard Liam call from the otherside.

She quickly jumped out of the bath, scooped up all the pills and put them back in their bottle, which she left on the windowsill. She grabbed a towel before yanking the door open and scowling at a concerned looking Liam. _"What?!" _she yelled at him.

Liam was taken aback by the view; the girl of his dreams was stood before him wearing nothing but a little towel, droplets of water was dripping from her long wet hair onto her breasts and down her body as she simply stood there with a pout on her face. He couldn't help but smile at how effortless her beauty was. His smile soon disappeared as he spotted the open bottle of tablets behind her. He frowned as he barged past her. _"Um, excuse me!" _Carla shouted at him, _"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" _

_"What thee 'ell do I think I'm doing?" _Liam repeated as he grabbed the bottle off the windowsill, he turned towards her with both an angry and concerned look upon his face. _"What thee 'ell 'ave you bin doing, more like?!" _Carla's eyes glanced down to the bottle in his hands, then back up to him. _"It's nothing." _she said softly.

_"Nothing?!" _Liam repeated disbelievingly. _"How can this be nothing, Carla?" _he questioned as he looked around him. He spotted some of the pills which had fallen in the bath tub. His eyes began to line with tears of frustration as he thought of the worst possible scenario in his head.

_"It's nout for you to worry about, alright?" _Carla's voice was shaking as she tried not to break down; she didn't want him to see just how weak she was, how vulnerable she felt. _"Look, why don't you um, just go an' get yerself a drink from downstairs, and I'll be down in a bit, yeah?" _she tried to reason with him. He turned to stare at her, they both stared intensely into each other's eyes for what felt like forever before Liam stepped towards her. _"Promise me," _he whispered. _"Promise me you'll talk to me." _

Carla's eyes too began to line with tears as she reluctantly nodded a yes, _"I will, I promise."_

Liam sighed with relief. _"Okay," _he stroked her cheek with his thumb. _"I'll wait downstairs for you to get dressed then, darling. Do you want a drink?" _

Carla leaned into his hand and nodded a yes again, _"Um, yeah, there's some whiskey in the cupboard. It's um, it's hid behind the cereal." _

Liam nodded, then leaned in to kiss her cheek, His hand gently squeezed her arm as if to send her an unspoken message; to show her that he really did care about her, and that he'd be devastated if he ever lost her. A lonely tear strolled down her cheek as he walked out of the room, taking the tablets with him so she wouldn't have the chance to do anything stupid whilst he wasn't there.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'd just like to say thanks again for all the lovely reviews, favorites and follows. I'd also like to say a very special thanks to pejo1girl for the really nice message - you made my day with that pm, so thank you very much!

**PLEASE BE WARNED: **this chapter does contain a very graphic flashback. If you don't want to read it then please avoid the little section after 'Thursday 3rd October, 1991...' I just felt it necessary to include that flashback in order to show you exactly what it was that pushed Carla over the edge and led her into contemplating suicide. I hope it isn't too distasteful for you. And, enjoy...

* * *

Liam's mind was running wild with thoughts as he searched the kitchen cupboards for the bottle of whiskey Carla had told him about. He couldn't help but think to himself, _what if I hadn't shown up tonight? What if I'd shown up two minutes later? Or, what if I'd arrived at the house only to discover Carla's dead body slumped on the bathroom floor? _He visibly winced at the horrible image that had aroused in his mind as a result of his overthinking. His heart felt like it was being torn in two at the thought of losing someone as precious as her from his life. Carla was the reason he woke up in the morning; he'd smile just knowing there was a small chance of seeing her walk through the door with that gorgeous dark hair falling either side of her face, and the beautiful curve of those luscious lips smiling up at him, and those sparkling emerald eyes that spoke more words to him than she ever could. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and there was nothing he'd love more than to be able to call Carla his girl. In fact, he'd very often fantasize about it. Him and Carla, growing up, getting married, having children. He thought himself strange for thinking as he did sometimes. He was sure no other lad his age was thinking such thoughts. But when it came to Carla, he just couldn't stop himself. He was completely smitten by her. He'd never felt this way about anyone else before.

His hand reached up into the cupboard to move the cereal boxes out of the way. A slight smile formed on his face as he discovered the almost full bottle of whiskey that had been hiding behind the corn flakes. _Funny place to keep the drink, _he thought to himself as he pulled the bottle out and set it on the table, next to the sleeping pills he'd taken from Carla. He stopped to stare at them for a while. All those _what if _questions started to run through his mind again before he sighed sadly. He picked them up and emptied them down the sink. He then picked two tumblers up from the drying rack and placed them on the table next to the bottle. He carefully unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount of the golden liquid into both glasses. Picking up his glass, he took a satisfying sip of the poison as he sat himself down in one of the chairs, and eagerly awaited for Carla to join him.

* * *

Upstairs, Carla was sat at her dressing table wearing nothing but the small towel she had wrapped around her self. She still felt completely zoned out; almost as if her mind wasn't a part of her body anymore. She felt so disconnected that she started to delusionally think that maybe she _was _dead after all. How else could someone feel so numb? It was such a strange feeling, and a feeling that she did not appreciate having in the slightest. She started to softly run her fingers through her hair, but the more she did it the more aggressive she became and before long she was tearing at her hair, wrapping it around her fingers and pulling it down until she felt the sharp pain in her scalp. She was so desperate to feel something- _anything. _She wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Her eyes were glazed over and it truly was as if she wasn't really there at all.

_"Carla!" _she heard Liam call from the bottom of the stairs.

It took a few seconds to pull her out of her trance. She took a deep breath before shouting back down to him. _"Yeah, just give me a minute!" _she said.

She stood up from the chair and turned towards the bed, freezing as she spotted her pyjamas lying there. The very sight of them was enough to make her feel sick, the memory of last night hit her like a punch in the gut...

* * *

**Thursday 3rd October, 1991.**

It was the night before Sharon and Frank had to leave for their weekend away. Sharon was over a friend's house having a drink, and Rob was stopping over Michelle's for the night. Frank had told Carla that he'd be out of the house all night too, leaving her feeling relieved. It had been about 10pm, she was sat in front of the television in the living room, wrapped up in her duvet. The only lights in the room was that of the tv and the fire that she'd put on before settling down for the night. Her head was resting against one of the cushions as she started to doze off. She was half asleep when she heard the sound of the room's door click shut. She quickly jumped awake and turned to see who the intruder was. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest as she lay eyes on her step father. Frank was stood near the doorway wearing his work suit, smirking at his frightened step daughter. He casually strolled towards her on the sofa and sat down next to her. Carla's eyes didn't leave him for a second. He'd sat down without saying or doing anything, so she begrudgingly averted her eyes back towards the tv. She felt so uncomfortable in that moment that all she could think about was getting up and leaving the room, and the house. But she found herself frozen for a while. The fear of what he might do to her if she attempted to move away from him was too much for her to handle, it left her paralysed to the spot. She subtly tried to take a few calming breaths before standing up from the sofa ready to leave. Frank's hand immediately grabbed for her arm and pulled her back down. Carla's breathing turned erratic as she stared at him in fear. She knew she was in trouble now. Frank just smiled menacingly at her as he used his hand to stroke her hair in a perversely loving manner. _"Not trying to escape me now, are ya?" _He patronised her. His hand tightly curled into her hair when she refused to respond. He lightly tugged the grip of hair until her head was practically shoved into the back of the sofa. _"Carla," _he softly spoke. _"It's rude to ignore people, sweetheart." _Carla felt her thighs tense and her toes curl in anticipation. Her eyes were wide and wavering as she silently pleaded with him. He didn't particularly care that she wouldn't respond to him. He just enjoyed taunting her, knowing how helpless she was to his advances. _"Ya know, I'm gonna be gone for three whole days... I __**thought **__you'd be a little more," _he looked her up and down _"up for it, tonight." _he winked suggestively as her face screwed up in disgust. _"We'll call it a parting gift, shall we? Sweetheart?" _His hand continued to stroke her hair, as she frantically shook her head from side to side. _"No, please." _she whimpered. He bit his lip in arousal as his hand slipped under her duvet. His hand crept across her stomach, and came to rest on her thigh. He gently massaged her inner thigh for a bit, loving how tense her body would become under his touch. As she tried to squeeze her legs close, he teasingly slipped his hand between them and started to stroke her centre. Carla grew fidgety as she tried to move away from him, but failing to move very far as she was trapped between him and the arm of the sofa, which incidentally was right next to the wall. There was no way out. A quiet sob escaped her lips as the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her. Frank moved his hand back up to her stomach, and carefully, but forcefully, glided his hand into her pyjama bottoms, and into her knickers. _"I don't know why you're crying," _he told her in a lustful whisper. _"We both know you enjoy this." _He kissed the side of her mouth as she screwed her eyes shut in disgust.

She could barely cope with the things he did to her as it was, but the horrible things he said only made everything all the more unbearable. The disgusting little comments he made would always haunt her when he wasn't around. He had this great way of making her feel as if everything he did to her was somehow her own fault, that she deserved to be hurt in this way, even if she could never quite understand how, or why.

Her eyes were still clenched tightly shut as she felt his fingers slip inside of her. She bit her lip in a desperate bid to keep the tears away, but as his fingers thrusted in and out of her body she couldn't help the lonely tear that escaped from behind her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling, just willing this to be over as more tears flowed freely down her cheek. She groaned in frustration as she felt the heat travel up through her body, the more Frank toyed with her sensitive parts. _"Stop.." _she cried quietly, hopelessly. Frank leaned in to kiss her lips. Carla thrashed her head from side to side as she tried to avoid his lips. He grabbed hold of her chin to hold her still and planted a forceful kiss against her, before pushing his tongue past her lips and invading her mouth. The hand that was currently holding her face in a vice-like grip soon became wet with her tears, but instead of stopping his actions, it only aroused him even more. He loved to see her in such a vulnerable state, knowing that he was the person responsible for it. It made him feel so powerful. The thought of being away from her, _his little play thing_, for a whole weekend was enough to drive him crazy. He wanted to own her tonight, to show her exactly who she belonged to, just so she wouldn't get any funny ideas for when he was away. If any other boy so much as looked at his Carla, he'd probably kill him with his bare hands. He smiled devilishly as Carla moaned and groaned beneath him. He loved the way she'd try to fight against her orgasm. He admired her will as she tried to stop him from having the control over her body. A thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead as her body started jerking uncontrollably against Frank's hand. _"Please..." _she sobbed. Frank leaned his forehead against her's and began to stroke her hair in a possessive manner. _"Ride it out." _he told her before kissing her nose, making her retch over his false affection towards her. He chuckled slightly at her obvious disgust.

As she came down from her orgasm, he removed his fingers from her. She almost felt relieved that it was all over, when he stuck his wet fingers in her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Carla always felt so humiliated by him. She was just thankful her mother wasn't there watching them this time.

Frank stood up in front of her, as her body still quivered from the intensity of her climax. She slowly averted her eyes up to meet his, nothing but hatred blazed from her dull green orbs. Her thoughts were murderous as he stood there, smirking down at her. He was so fucking smug. They were both silent for some minutes before Carla finally found her voice again. _"Can I go to my room now... please." _she asked through gritted teeth. Frank scoffed at her request. _"Oh, not quite yet darlin'." _He said. _"I've not had my fun yet, 'ave I.."_

Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in what he said. She broke down into heaving sobs, not able to take anymore of this torture. _"No, Frank. Please.. I'll do anything. Just please, please don't do this." _she pleaded through her cries. For the first time in a long time, Frank had a moment of doubt; he'd never seen her this low before. Maybe he had pushed her too far this time. But that wasn't gonna stop him from going further... He grabbed the quilt from her body and threw it on the floor. Carla screamed and attempted to jump up and run, but he aggressively shoved her back against the sofa, there was a struggle as he yanked down her pyjama bottoms and underwear before freeing himself from his trousers. Carla's screams were piercing until Frank clenched his hand shut over her mouth. Her eyes grew wild and fearful at his sudden show of aggression. The way he would flip from almost loving and possessive to full on vicious without any warning scared the hell outta her. He was so unpredictable.

She tried with all her might to zone out of the moment, go somewhere within her mind that would allow her to escape this living hell for a few minutes. But she found herself unable to remove her eyes from his. His stare was so penetrating. She tried so hard not to look away first, but she couldn't stand the shame she felt as he thrust into her unwilling body once again...

* * *

She couldn't contain her tears as the memory played out in her mind. Her small cries soon turned into loud choking sobs as she fell to the floor next to her bed. She felt so low in that moment that, even when Liam walked into the room and saw her curled up on the floor, she made no attempt to move, or to hide her feelings from him. She just didn't care anymore. Liam's eyes lined with tears of anguish as he witnessed the scene before him. It terrified him to think about what could have possibly happened to make her act this way. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave this house until she told him everything. But for now, he knew words wasn't needed, wasn't welcomed. He simply kneeled down next to her shaking form, and pulled her into his arms to cradle her. Carla didn't hesitate for a second as she fell into Liam's arms. As much as she feared the touch of a man, she also craved to be held. And besides, this wasn't just any old man, this was her Liam, her best friend. She grabbed ahold of his shirt as she pressed her face against his chest. His shirt quickly became damp with her tears, and soon, he found himself silently crying too. Not knowing what was wrong, he felt helpless towards her, so he continued to hold her close to him, and soothed her as best as he could until her crying ceased.

It must have been ten minutes later, they were both still on the floor, Liam's back resting against her bed as she lay in his lap. He softly caressed her hair as she stared straight ahead. He couldn't see her face and a part of him thought she may have fallen asleep, but he didn't want to startle her just as she'd calmed down.

_"I'm sorry." _He heard her feebly say.

He frowned in confusion. _"What for?" _He questioned.

Carla scoffed as she sat up from him. She looked into his eyes with a sad smile. _"What for?" _she repeated. _"For all this, Liam. I bet you didn't expect t'be walking into some looney asylum when ya came round 'ere tonight, did ya?" _

He sighed. _"Carla, you're not crazy." _

He could see tears line her eyes once again as she replied to him. _"You don't know what goes on up 'ere." _Her finger tapped the side of her head gently. _"Okay," _Liam nodded. _"Then tell me." _For a while, she seriously considered telling him everything. After a few seconds of staring at each other, she pushed her hand against his chest to help her stand up. _"I think I need that drink first." _she said, leaving the room and making her way downstairs. _"Um, Carla?" _she turned back to Liam. _"Don't you think you should get changed first, love?" _

Carla looked down to see what she was wearing. She'd gotten herself into such a state she didn't even realise she was still wearing nothing but her towel. She suddenly felt very exposed standing in front of him. Her cheeks flushed a crimson red as she asked him to leave the room for a minute. Once he'd left, she closed the door, grabbed a pair of leggings and a baggy top and quickly put them on. Then she quickly chucked her hair back in a messy bun before making her way downstairs again.

As she entered the kitchen she smiled at Liam who was just pouring himself another shot of whiskey. _"You must think I look a right state." _she said as she sat down at the table.

_"I think you look beautiful, actually." _he stated honestly as he handed her a drink.

She looked down at the glass in her hands to hide her smile. She knew he must have been lying; her hair was a mess, she was wearing old baggy clothing and her eyes were bright red from all the crying she'd done. But she loved him for lying just to make her feel better.

She took a long sip of the whiskey, wincing as the stuff run down her throat. Her stomach immediately felt warm from the drink and she started to relax a little. _"Do you mind if I.." _Liam asked as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket.

_"No, course not." _Carla said. _"Ashtray's under the sink."_

Liam leant down to open the cupboard and retrieve the ashtray which he then placed on the table before pulling out a ciggie and sparking up.

_"I could really do with one of those meself," _Carla not-so-subtly hinted. Liam chuckled as he pushed the pack towards her. _"Help yourself, sweetheart."_

She pulled one of the cigarettes out of the packet and placed it in her mouth. Liam leant over the table with his lighter and lit the fag for her. _"Thanks." _she said, after taking a really long drag.

There was an awkward silence for the next five minutes or so. There was so much that needed to be said yet neither one of them had the balls to address the elephant in the room as of yet. The silence was becoming unbearable, so Liam decided it was time to pry, whether Carla liked it or not.

_"What's going on inside that 'ead of yours, 'ey?" _he gently questioned.

She sighed heavily, dubbing the cigarette butt in the ashtray. Her arms were folded across her chest, leaning on the table. Her hand then rose to the side of her face as she rested her cheek upon it. She looked sadly into his eyes. _"I don't know where to start." _she whispered.

This was good, he thought. At least now she's acknowledging that there is in fact something that needs to be discussed, and he was so glad that she hadn't closed up again. _"The beginning's usually a good place to start." _he smiled encouragingly.

A faint smile appeared on her face for the briefest of moments, before it was quickly replaced with a slightly frightened, lost look again.

_"I don't think we 'ave that much time.." _she trailed off.

_"Okay," _Liam sat up and moved to lean closer to her. He used his fingers to softly caress her arm. _"Then how about we start with what happened earlier." _

Carla's brow furrowed in confusion. _"What d'ya mean?" _

_"I mean, Car" _he bit his lip before continuing. _"The way you stormed off when I questioned you about Frank." _

Carla pulled her arm away and sat back, feeling a sudden need to distance herself from him. She knew that the moment he found out about her dirty little secret, he would look at her differently. And she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that yet.

Liam could sense her starting to close up again. _"You know you can talk to me about anythin', right? I promise I won't judge you, if that's what you're afraid of."_

_"It's not that." _Carla said.

_"Then.. what?" _Liam asked.

She sighed. Her hands coming up to massage her forehead as she felt a slight headache coming along.

_"You're a really good friend, Liam. The best, in fact." _She stated. _"I don't want to lose ya." _

Liam laughed, _"'Ey, you're not gonna lose me ya daft sod. Why would you even think that?" _he prodded.

Carla looked down to her lap where she was playing with her fingers. _"I don't know." _she mumbled. _"When you find out.." _she stopped. Unable to say anymore.

Liam knew he was getting closer. She just needed some help getting the words out. _"When I find out... about Frank?" _he questioned.

She reluctantly nodded, still staring down at her lap as she was unable to face him.

_"Frank's done something," _Liam stated quietly. _"He's hurt you, hasn't he?"_

Carla's face screwed up as her eyes filled with tears. She again nodded a yes in response.

Liam could hear his heart beating loudly as once again horrible images flooded through his mind.

He was almost too scared to ask this next question but he knew it had to be done.

_"How," _he asked. _"How does Frank hurt you?" _

She slowly looked up at him, tears dripping down her face. Her eyes telling him more than she ever could. Liam knew now. He just knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks for all the lovely feedback on the last chapter. As always, I really do appreciate you spending the time to read and review as it's always a pleasure to read your thoughts on how the story develops - so thank you very much!

I apologize if I have taken too long to update: I've been writing and then rewriting this chapter over and over because I really wanted to make it as accurate as possible and I'm still not 100% happy with it. But I've done all the research required and as I've been away for a while, I haven't had as much time as I'd of liked to improve.

I'd like to dedicate this to my lovely Canuck buddies: **Noeme** & **dipdipdipmyblueship** because they are awesome and have helped me so much.

And to everyone else who continues to read this story, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Her breath hitched in her throat as she waited for his response. There was a tense atmosphere that made her feel really uncomfortable. She expected him to be disgusted; not with Frank, for what he did, but with her, for letting it happen. Even though it wasn't her fault. He sat in shock for a few seconds, but to her, it felt more like hours.

_"Say somethin'."_ Her voice cracked as yet more hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

_"I'll flamin' kill 'im."_ Liam stated quietly, though Carla had heard every single word he'd said, as if it had been screamed into her ear and had echoed within her mind. She began to panic, shaking her head as she warned him not to tell anyone. _"No, Liam. Right, you 'ave to promise me, okay, promise me that you won't say out to anybody." _Liam too began to shake his head, _"Car,"_

_"Promise me, Liam!"_ She pleaded. He stood still for a while, hating the look of fear in her eyes, he begrudgingly agreed._ "Okay." _he mumbled. _"But we still need to talk about this. Properly, I mean."_ Carla nodded her agreement. _"We will. I'll tell you everything but, please, don't say anything to anyone. I'm begging you, Liam. I just- I couldn't cope, with everyone knowing."_

He bit his lip as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do for the best. He pulled her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly and just cried. The sound of him sobbing into her hair broke her heart, but she couldn't help but feel comforted by his embrace, after being so sure that he'd find her disgusting once he'd discovered the truth. She just felt relieved that he hadn't pushed her away as she'd originally feared he would.

* * *

It was just past ten o'clock, Michelle and Rob were cuddled up together in Michelle's bed. Using her finger tips, Michelle traced little patterns on his bare chest as he hugged her close to him.

_"I think it's time we made a move." _Rob said.

Michelle sighed. _"Do we 'ave to?" _She looked up at Rob with her puppy dog eyes and sad pouting lips. Rob chuckled at the expression. _"I told your brother we'd only be an hour."_

_"And?" _Michelle questioned.

_"And, it's been well over that as it is. He might be worried about ya." _Rob replied, removing his arm from around his girlfriend and stepping out of the bed to find his clothes.

Michelle scoffed as she sat up in the bed, crossing her arms in a rather childlike sulk. _"I doubt that very much. He's probably too busy drooling over your Carla to even notice that we're not there."_

Rob turned to face her immediately. _"Why do you say that?" _He asked with a frown.

_"Oh don't tell me you 'aven't noticed." _Michelle teased.

_"Michelle," _He said rather abruptly. _"Noticed what?!"_

_"I mean, it's clear as day 'ow much our Liam fancies 'er," _She smirked.

Rob scoffed at the remark. _"No chance. Carla wouldn't be interested in 'im, anyroad." _He spoke with uncertainty. Michelle giggled at how wound up he appeared to be at the idea of his sister and her brother becoming an item.

_"Yeah, yeah. You just keep tellin' yaself that, Roberto." _Michelle continued to tease as she picked up the magazine sitting next to the bed and flicked through the pages.

Rob's mind started to do overtime.. the thought of Carla and Liam together made his over protectiveness of his sister kick-in. Carla had never really had a boyfriend before, and any lad that had so much as looked at his sister was soon warned off. Even though he was quite good friends with Liam, and Liam had always been okay with the fact him and Michelle were together, he still couldn't quite accept him as a potential partner for his sister. She was too good for him.

_"Just get dressed will you." _He snapped at Michelle, throwing her clothes at her.

Michelle glared at him in a fury as he walked out of the room and left her to get dressed alone. _"Idiot." _She muttered under her breath as she too stepped out of the bed to get dressed.

* * *

**Saturday 5th October, 1991**

It was about nine o'clock in the morning. Frank was sitting on the edge of the bed in the hotel room. He'd been up and showered already, and was currently getting dressed. Sharon was still lying in bed, fast asleep. As he was adjusting his tie, she began to stir. He turned his head to watch her; her arm reached out across to the other pillow where she expected to find him lying next to her, only to be met with cold, empty sheets instead. She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around the room, spotting him sat at the end of the bed. She smiled.

_"What you doing up so early?"_ she asked, her voice hoarse.

Frank turned back to finish doing his tie. _"Thought I'd grab a shower before you woke up... knew you'd be in there all day otherwise." _he lied.

In all honesty, he hadn't really slept much throughout the night. His thoughts were on fire thinking of his step-daughter at home. He missed her, more than he imagined possible.

_"Hmm,"_ Sharon hummed. She pulled the covers off her half naked body and started to crawl down the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered seductively into his ear. _"Well now you've 'ad yer shower, hows about we get dirty again, 'ey?" She _nipped his earlobe gently. He smirked, but removed her arms from around his neck. Standing up and turning to face her he replied, _"I'd rather not, if it's all the same with you."_

Sharon sat back, feeling a little rejected._ "Oh come on, it's the first time we've been away from the kids in ages... let's 'ave some fun!"_

Frank started to grow annoyed at her whining. _"I said no." _he stated sternly. _"Is that all you fucking think about?" _he spat.

She scoffed, she jumped up from the bed. She was fed up with this; this constant feeling of being rejected, knowing that if it had been her precious Carla whispering all-sorts into his ear, he would have given her exactly what she'd wanted. _"You know what, Frank?" _she said coldly. _"You __**will **__give me what I want."_

Frank smirked at her as she slowly began to walk around the bed and towards him.

_"Is that right?"_ he questioned mockingly.

_"Oh yeah, it is."_ Sharon continued. _"Because if you don't start treating me with a bit more respect, you're gonna seriously regret meeting me my love."_

Frank now laughed at her pathetic audacity to try and threaten him. _"Ooh, what you gonna do? Stop me sleeping with you?" _He chuckled again.

_"No."_ Sharon stated calmly. _"But I'll stop you sleeping with my daughter."_

The smile immediately dropped from his face. His blood was boiling under the surface; who the fuck did this woman think she was? How dare she threaten to take away his girl. He cracked an evil smile before angrily pushing his hand against her throat and pinning her down onto the bed. Her eyes were wide and fearful as he pushed his weight down on her. Her hands were on his, trying to pry them away from her neck. His face was turning a bright red as he spat through gritted teeth. _"Don't you dare try and threaten me." _He squeezed her neck a little tighter, making it harder for her to breathe. _"We had a deal, if you remember." _he said, referring back to the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

**Sunday 14th March, 1982**

The room was dimly lit and it was difficult to see through all the hazy smoke that filled the air. Sharon Donovan and Frank Foster were sat at the kitchen table of their recently bought home. A bottle of vodka sat between them as they sat staring at each other in a comfortable silence. Sharon refused to remove her eyes from her partner as she put the cigarette to her mouth and inhaled deeply, and then blew the intoxicating smoke out and into her lover's face. He was unphased.

_"We need to talk."_ He finally spoke, breaking the silence.

_"About what?"_ Sharon replied, her voice seemingly cold and uncaring.

_"About our plans. Or my plans, to be exact."_ Frank told her.

Sharon stumped out the burning fag before looking up to her partner again.

_"Go on."_ she encouraged, crossing her arms and leaning them over the table.

Frank stared at her curiously for a minute. He wasn't entirely sure about how she was going to react to what he was about to say, though he thought he had a pretty good idea. After all, he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. He'd been close friends with her uncle for many years before they'd even met. That was how he had known so about much about her.

He sat up and entwined his fingers together as his eyes penetrated the woman sat before him. He stated calmly, _"I, am going to fuck your daughter." _He smiled smugly. _"And you're going to help me do it."_

Sharon's eyes widened in shock. Had she just heard that right? Her arms slowly uncrossed and dropped to her lap as she took in every word he had said. Her eyes averted away from his and, as the intial shock began to wear off, she shook her head in disapproval.

_"You __**are **__going to help me, aren't you Sharon?"_ He spoke in a patronising tone, as if he were speaking to a child.

_"Are you insane?"_ she replied.

_"Oh come on, Sharon."_ Frank stood up from his chair and made his way around the table. He stood leaning over her, invading her personal space; his one arm was resting on the back of her chair and the other on the table in front of her. His face was mere inches away from hers and he could have sworn he could see a glimpse of fear in her eyes. _"I'm not going to hurt her. It's just sex." _He told her._ "I'm not your uncle, okay? I know what he did to you, it was awful. But I promise, I would never beat a child. But it's like we already agreed in the past, isn't it? Every little girl has to go through this at some stage. It's a dad's right to take their daughter's virginity, before any other sad excuse for a boy takes it from them. We are protecting her. Like your uncle was protecting you.. you were just too young to see it at the time. But you're starting to understand it now, aren't you?"_

Sharon frighteningly nodded her head in reply to him. She looked very childlike in this moment and it turned Frank on to see her appear so vulnerable before him. She was so easy to manipulate, he couldn't help but smirk.

_"Well maybe this is exactly what you need to understand what you went through? Maybe if you let me... protect Carla, you'll be able to realise that what your uncle did to you, and what your ex-husband did to you was actually right. That they only had your best interests at heart, love."_ He noticed her eyes begin to brim with tears. Her voice cracked as she tried to answer back._ "I just- I don't want Carla to have to suffer like I did, ya know?" _She silently pleaded with him.

Frank chuckled. His knees cracked as he lowered his body so he was sat on his tip toes. He raised his hand up to stroke her hair. _"She won't suffer. Don't you see? That's what I'm tryin' to tell you. The best thing you could ever do for that girl is agree to let me have her. You know I'd be good to her. I've already been good to you all, haven't I? I moved you out of that stinking little flat and into this lovely house- our home. I can give her, and you, anything and everything that you've always wanted. Sweetheart, all I want in return is a bit of love and comfort... And you can't tell me a little girl like Carla wouldn't want the same?"_

Sharon smiled. Her naïve mind starting to see things as Frank told her, _"You do love her, don't you?" _she said warmly. _"You wouldn't hurt her."_

Frank's face beamed. _"No, of course I wouldn't. I only want what's best." _He started to feel a slight rush of adrenaline as he saw her coming around to the idea. Until the smile dropped from her face once again and she started to protest. _"But-" _he started to grow impatient now. He needed to up his game. He **was **going to sleep with Carla, whether Sharon liked it or not. His manner turned more threatening. His grip on her hair started to become a little rough as his voice spoke in a tone of warning._ "And," _he interrupted her, stopping her from saying anymore. _"If you don't agree to this, I will make sure your life is a living hell. If I can't have this one simple thing from you.. I can assure you I will hurt you in more ways than you can possibly imagine. I will beat, and I will fuck you as and when I please, and believe me, I won't even think twice about doing the same to your children.. to __**both **__your children. So, what's it gonna be?"_

* * *

Tears stung her eyes as she desperately tried to break free from under his grip. Frank's elbow was pressed hard against her stomach, stopping her from being able to wriggle free. _"Is this how your uncle used to do it?" _he started to maliciously goad her. _"When he used to fuck you as a child? Did he hold you down like this, 'ey?"_ He loosened his grip slightly and she managed to shove him off her. Her fingers were twitching with anger as she jabbed a finger in his direction, _"Don't you __**ever **__mention my uncle again, do you hear me?! I told you that in confidence, you bastard."_

She sank down onto the bed, trying to keep her emotions under control as flashbacks from her own childhood came rushing back to her. Frank began to soften. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to her. _"I know it was hard for you." _He softly spoke, before going onto manipulate her further, the same way he'd done for years. _"But I thought we'd told you, your uncle and I, what did we say?" _he pressed perversely.

Sharon stared down at the floor with an empty expression. _"You said.." _she stopped.

Frank's hand moved to rest on her thigh, and he started to massage it. _"Go on." _he encouraged.

Sharon bit her lip as she pulled herself out from a daze._ "You said-" _Her voice cracked as she completed the sentence. _"-that all little girls must go through it."_

Frank smirked. His other hand reached up to caress her hair._ "That's right. Your uncle was only doing what was right, taking your virginity before any other lad had the chance to take it from you. He wanted what was best for you, like we want what's best for Carla, don't we?" _He pulled her face towards him and laid a rough kiss against her lips. _"And, ya know, she may not thank us for it at the moment, but she'll soon understand. Like you now understand, don't you? We give her everything; a warm loving home, food, drink, clothes, money- anything. And all we ask for in return? ...It's not much, is it sweetheart?"_

Sharon gently nodded her head. _"She just.. she doesn't understand?" _She said, trying to convince herself more than anything. _"But she will, when she's older, yeah?" _She looked up to Frank who smiled._ "Of course." _he said, before pecking her on the nose. _"Now hows about we get you dressed and I take us both out for a slap up dinner, 'ey? Come on." _He pulled her up from the bed, and helped her to remove her underwear, before picking out what clothes she would wear for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As always, thank you to all those who read and review.** **:) All feedback is very much appreciated. **

**Just to say, this is only a filler chapter and I should be updating soon!**

* * *

She sat at the kitchen table clutching her morning coffee. The house was dead silent as all its residents were enjoying a nice lie in. She gazed up at the clock and saw that it had only just turned 7am.

A small cough pulled her gaze towards the door. Liam was making his way into the room wearing his grey t-shirt and boxer shorts. He was rubbing his neck and yawning until he spotted her sat there.

She didn't like to admit it but she was feeling slightly apprehensive around him now. Though she was glad to have shared her secret, and it honestly did feel as if a huge weight had been lifted from her, she was now scared about what he may do with this new knowledge she had given him. She understood that, to her, revealing this secret would always be a huge deal and she had every reason for wanting to keep quiet about it. But to him? There was nothing at all stopping him from telling every single person they knew, and putting that kind of trust in someone is what scared her half to death.

_"Mornin', gorgeous." _He smiled. He walked to the kitchen counter and flicked the kettle switch on. _"Did you sleep alright?" _He turned around to look at her, leaning back against the counter and resting his hands on there too.

She gave a small smile before glancing down. The contents of her mug seemingly more interesting than usual. _"Like a baby." _she replied.

_"Liar." _Liam retorted. Carla looked up at him, shocked at his abruptness. He pulled the chair out from under the table and sat opposite her. Offering a warm smile as he carried on talking.

_"Come on," _he said. _"I know it took a lot for you t' open up t' me last night, an' I am grateful that ya did. But please, Carla, please don't start closing up on me again. I only wanna 'elp."_

She stared into his eyes in an effort to psych-out his intentions. _Nobody could be this kind and loving without having an ulterior motive_, she thought suspiciously. Before she had a chance to say anything, the sound of the kettle clicked and Liam begrudgingly pulled away from her to make himself a brew.

_"Look," _Carla started. _"Don't think I'm not grateful for you being there for me an' all-"_

Liam sighed as he poured the water into the mug. He could already see where this was heading.

_"-I just, I think it would be best if you just forgot I ever said anythin', ya know?"_

Liam spun around to face her again. Carla flinched back slightly, she could see she was already starting to annoy him with this burden she had selfishly placed on him.

_"That way no one gets 'urt." _she concluded.

He frowned at her curiously, _"Is that what you really think?"_

She started squirming in her seat, clearly uncomfortable under his gaze when they were openly discussing something she had never spoken about before. She felt exposed. Just like all those times when her step-father had raped her.

_"Yeah," _she replied.

_"So what," _Liam again sat himself down as he tried to talk some sense into her. _"Do you think if you keep this a secret, Frank's just gonna stop doing it?"_

He watched as she swallowed back tears before her face turned stern. _"Yep."_

_"Except you don't really believe that at all, do you?" _Liam told her straight. _"Me and yous both know that he's gonna keep doing it again, and again, and again, until you stand up and say enough is enough."_

He watched again as this time her face screwed up and tears rolled down her cheeks. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop anymore from falling, but the truth of what Liam was saying to her was like having her guts torn out and ripped to pieces.

_"What am I supposed to do then, Liam?" _She cried despairingly. _"I can't have people knowing, and gossiping about the dirty little slut I am."_

_"Oi," _Liam stood up and walked around to her. He kneeled down to her level and placed a finger under her chin to gently pull her head up to look at him. The look in her eyes broke his heart as he could see the amount of shame and self-hatred she felt. He told her softly, but sternly: _"None of this is your fault, do you understand?" _He swallowed back his own tears as she closed her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. _"No, don't you shake your head at me Carla. I'm tellin' you the truth sweetheart. How old were you, 'ey? When it first started, how old were you?"_

She choked on a sob as she pulled away from him. She stood up from the chair and started pacing the room. She ran both her hands through her hair in order to stop the flashbacks from emerging.

_"No," _she spoke. _"We're not doing this, okay? I can't-" _she was stopped mid-sentence as Liam placed his hands on hers, to stop her from pacing. _"It's alright, just calm down. I'm not gonna force you to do anythin' you don't want, alright?" _He soothed. She breathed a sigh of relief before falling into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her; one hand caressing the back of her head as he gently rocked her out of her frantic state.

_"Well, well, well, what's going on 'ere then?!" _Rob questioned accusingly as he waltzed his way into the room.

Carla quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to face her baby brother.

_"Alright, mate?" _Liam replied, dismissing the accusative tone of his friend's voice.

Carla wrapped her sleeping gown around her a little tighter, _"I'm just gonna go wake 'Chelle." _

Rob watched on suspiciously as his sister shared a look with his friend before walking out of the room. Liam smiled and offered him a brew.

_"No, thanks. I can make one meself." _Rob responded.

_Blimey, if looks could kill, _Liam thought to himself. He half-heartedly considered asking Rob what the matter was, but his main concern was Carla at the moment. He couldn't really care less if his sister and her boyfriend had embroiled in yet another one of their tiffs.

* * *

It was now one o'clock in the afternoon and the gang were still hanging out in Carla and Rob's home. They'd been sat around in the living room for the past few hours watching television, listening to some music and just talking about anything and everything there was to talk about.

Carla was sat pressed into the corner of the sofa that was nearest to the wall. Her legs were crossed and she was clutching a pillow to her stomach. Michelle and Rob were curled up on the sofa next to her, while Liam was the furthest away, he was sat in the armchair that was placed right next to the door.

_Ready to make a run for it, _Carla thought insecurely.

Even though there was a decent amount of distance between them, Carla still couldn't help but feel slightly suffocated in his presence. She could see and feel his eyes on her at all times, and her mind was doing overtime wondering what he was thinking about.

_He knows what you are, Carla.. _the voice in her head taunted. _You dirty slut._

She jumped up and flung her pillow away as Michelle was half way through a sentence. They all turned to look at her.

She looked from one face to the other, all eyes were on her and she hated it. _"Just gonna make meself a drink." _she softly said. _"Anyone else want one?" _she offered.

_"Oh, can ya get me a diet coke please love?" _Michelle requested.

Carla gave a timid nod of her head, and made way to leave. Liam stood up as she walked past him, _"I'll 'elp." _he stated, and started to follow her out. Carla stopped in her tracks, rolled her eyes and sighed. _"No, you're alright." _she turned around to face him. _"I think I can manage to get two flamin' drinks, Liam." _she said with annoyance.

Liam held his hands out to placate her, _"Alright." _He said, and sat himself back down. Michelle and Rob were oblivious to the tension between them as they were still lying on the sofa, chattering away.

As Carla walked into the kitchen, she shut the door behind her and took a few deep breaths. _Why did you 'ave to tell 'im, Carla? _she mentally berated herself. _Stupid, stupid girl._

She walked to the sink and grabbed two glasses from the draining board. She then removed the diet coke from the fridge and started to pour it into the glass. Just as she was about to pour the drink into the other glass, she stopped. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest as she thought about the vodka that was hidden in the cupboard. She turned to make sure no one had followed her into the kitchen before quickly pulling the cupboard door open and fishing around for the bottle. A rush of adrenaline raced through her as she unscrewed the cap and poured a more than generous amount of the liquid into her glass. She then quickly screwed the lid back on and shoved the half empty bottle back into its hiding place. She picked the coke bottle back up, but nearly dropped it to the floor when the kitchen door slammed open behind her. She jumped and turned to see who had startled her. _Liam. It's always flamin' Liam._

_"Don't you ever give up?" _she spat.

_"Nope." _he smiled. He closed the door behind him to make sure they had some privacy before turning serious. _"I want to know what's wrong?" _he told her.

Carla frowned at him. _"I'm sorry?" _

_"You're being off with me, an' I wanna know why." _Liam explained. _"Are you scared I'm gonna tell someone about what you told me?" _He quizzed her. _"Because if that's the case then, you really don't 'ave anythin' t' worry about." _He assured her.

_"I'm sorry." _Carla mumbled, putting her glass to her lips and taking a big swig. She was secretly hoping that the vodka would give her the strength to make it through this conversation - not to mention, the rest of the day. Liam just looked at her sympathetically, none-the-wiser to what she was currently throwing into her system. _"Me 'ead's just all over the place at the minute, I'm sure you understand." _She finished. He smiled sadly at her, and nothing more was said. She picked up Michelle's glass from the counter and carried it into the living room for her.

_"Ooh, ta babe!" _Michelle sat up properly as she took the glass from her friend's hands and carried on talking. _"'Ere, I were just tellin' Rob about our Paul." _she spoke to the others.

_"Yeah?" _Carla enquired as she sat back down in the corner of the room, and cuddled the pillow into her lap again.

Michelle took a little sip of her drink before speaking again. _"Yeah, well ya know he's settled into 'is new flat?" _

_"Yeah.." _

_"Well it turns out, the rent of that place and 'ow much 'e's earning doesn't quite match up..."_

Liam sat back in his chair and zoned out of the conversation. He was fed up of hearing about this already. His older brother, Paul, had been working in a clothing factory for the past four years and had saved enough money to leave home and rent out a new flat. The flat itself was a gorgeous place but Liam had thought from the off that it had been way too flashy to fit within what Paul was earning, but Paul had reassured his family that it was well within budget and so they were all happy to see him growing up and standing on his own two feet. However, it had only taken a matter of weeks before he came crawling back asking his father Barry for help. It turned out, he couldn't actually afford the place after all and so Barry had stepped in to save the day by offering him a job at the family company. This infuriated Liam because he could see that Paul had planned this from the start. Barry Connor owned a women's underwear factory, and Liam had asked on more than one occasion if he could work for him there. Barry kept refusing to take him on due to his age and "lack of experience", though Liam argued against his excuses. He even offered to work for nothing in order to gain the experience he needed, but his father still wouldn't allow it. So to then see his father be so willing to take Paul on at his company riled Liam up beyond belief. He'd argued with his brother, though Paul had laughed in his face. _If you really want something that bad, brother, you 'ave to play dirty.. _his words echoed through his mind. Liam decided to let it drop, but warned his brother that he'd better make it up to him. Paul could be the epitome of selfish most times, but deep down, he did really care for his siblings. And as much as he loved to wind them up, he wouldn't let anyone else harm them in anyway. It was because of this that Liam couldn't stay mad at him, no matter what the inconsiderate idiot got up to.

_"...so our Liam weren't too 'appy," _He heard Michelle's voice again. _"Were you, Leebugs?" _She threw a glance his way but turned back around when she could see he was being unresponsive. Carla's eyes flickered between the two. Her elbow was pressed into the pillow in her lap as she rested her chin on her hand. Liam stole a quick look her way when an idea hit him. His lips curved up into a small smile as he pulled his phone out from his pocket.

_ I'm still pissed with you for taking that job at dad's factory, but I think I know how you can make it up to me... _

He scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he came across Paul's name. He clicked send and waited for his response.

_"...move abroad-" _Michelle was still talking when Liam sat up and got involved with the conversation.

_"Who's moving abroad?" _He questioned in confusion.

_"No one," _Michelle replied.

_Doesn't she ever stop talking, _Carla thought to herself.

_"I were just sayin'," _Michelle continued. _"If it weren't for our dad, Paul would 'ave been better off moving abroad." _

Liam frowned at his younger sister.

_"And 'ow exactly did you work that one out, sis?" _He questioned her mockingly.

_"No, she's right." _Rob defended her. _"Me auntie Babs moved to LA a while back, she's only got a little job out there, but she's livin' it up in a right nice villa. I'n't she, Car?" _He threw his head back to acknowledge his sister.

_"Yeah," _Carla said despondently as she thought of her auntie Barbara, and how much she missed her. _If only she were 'ere now, _Carla thought. _Things would be so different. _She sighed heavily before standing up again. _"I'm getting another drink." _She stated, though no one but Liam was paying any attention to her.

Liam crept out of the room too; wanting to get her alone.

_"'Ey," _he tapped her on the back of the shoulder but immediately regretted it as she jumped out of her skin, her hand flew up to rest on her chest as she calmed her erratic heartbeat.

_"For god's sake Liam, will you stop sneakin' up on me!" _She gritted out.

_"Sorry," _He quickly apologised. Carla softened as she saw the look of guilt on his face.

_"It's alright," _she said. _"What do you want?" _She asked.

Liam's eyes lit up at the question. A big smile spread across his face as he started to explain...

_"Right, you know you said you didn't want me to say out to anybody about, well, ya know?"_

Carla started to panic, thinking he was going to go back on his word. _"Liam, plea-"_

_"No, just 'ear me out a minute." _He interrupted her. _"I promise you I won't tell anybody about what you told me-"_

She breathed a sigh of relief, _"Thank y-"_

_"But only on one condition," _he interrupted her again.

She could feel the breath hitch in her throat as she waited for him to deliver his negotiating deal.

_"What?" _she asked apprehensively.

_"You pack ya bags, and you move out of 'ere."_

She was speechless. For a split-second there, she actually feared he would try and use the information of what Frank was doing, to blackmail her into sleeping with him. And she hated herself for immediately thinking the worst of him, when all he had ever done was try to help her.

_"Wait- what?" _She asked, a look of light amusement on her face. _"And where exactly am I gonna go 'ey, Liam? Sleep on't streets, or?" _she chuckled. _"I know you're only tryna help an' all, but, do you not think I've already thought about packin' up and running away already?" _She looked sad again.

_"But this time, you can." _Liam told her. _"I know a place where you can stay." _

She knew he was probably talking nonsense, but she decided to entertain his idea of playing hero anyway. _"Oh really,"_ she smiled. _"Don't tell me!" _She held her finger up to quieten him. _"You got me a nice little villa in LA, right next to me auntie Babs, ant ya?" _She mocked. Liam bit his lip as she continued to tease. It was nice to see her smiling and joking for the first time today.

_"No..." _He replied.

_"No? Okay then," _Carla continued. Her hand pressed against his chest playfully as she bit her lip and tried to conjure up something else to mock him with.

_"You can stay at Paul's." _Liam revealed. Her eyes connected with his and her heart melted at how badly he was trying to help her. She smiled and her cheeks flustered a rosy pink as she started to play with his shirt collar. _"I don't know.." _she trailed off. She barely knew Paul, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't want her staying at his new flat, cramping his style. Also, she didn't know if she'd even feel comfortable living around another man.

_"I can stay there an' all, if you'd prefer." _Liam said, almost as if he could read her thoughts.

She smiled up at him again. _"Would you really do all this for me?" _She questioned disbelievingly. He pulled her in closer to him, their mouths were so close they were practically touching. _"I would do anythin' for you." _He whispered lovingly.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. _"Okay," _she said. _"if it's okay with Paul, then yeah." _

They both grinned at each other. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek as a thank you. Her finger lightly traced over his bottom lip as she walked around him and out of the room, leaving him stood there with a big smile on his face.

It felt so good that he could finally help her out in some way, though he knew he'd be an idiot to think that Frank would let her go without a fight... they'd have to move fast. If they packed most of her stuff tonight, they could leave before her parents returned home from their long weekend away. Then there would be nothing Frank could do to stop her. He smiled at the thought. There was no way he was gonna let that pervert anywhere near Carla again.


End file.
